The Perfect Valentine's Day
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Danny and Sam's first Valentine's Day together. Danny has to have everything perfect for this special occasion. But things go slightly wrong when he goes to pick her up. Probably only 4 or 5 chapters.
1. Preperations

I am in the Valentine's Day mood so here. I also have writer's block so this might help if I get it out of my crowded head. Enjoy!

**Valentine's Day, Manson Mansion, Amity Park, 3:00 pm-**

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled as she ran to the door, hoping it was Danny. It was their first Valentine's Day together and she hadn't seen him yet today. She reached the door and opened it. Outside the door was a boy with a angelic white mail bag with a heart on it and the words 'Valentine Message Service' on it. He handed a letter to Sam.

"Letter for Sam Manson." the boy said happily. Sam grabbed it and gave the boy a five dollar bill. The boy took it and ran down the steps to go to the next house he had to deliver it to. Sam closed the door and looked at the letter. It was from Danny! She opened it up and read the message.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I'll be over at 7:00 pm to pick you up for our special night. If I'm not there by then, then give me until 7:30. Dress casual.**_

_**Love, Danny.**_

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Sam said happily. She skipped through the house happily and received odd looks from her parents who had never seen her so happy. She headed up to her room to find the Valentine's gift she had gotten for him so she could wrap it.

**Same day, Somewhere in Amity Park, 2:45 pm-**

Danny ran after the kid that was carrying the white bag. "Hey, kid! I need you to deliver something for me!" Danny yelled as he approached the boy. The boy started to turn around.

"If you want me to deliver something then it will cost you-" the boy started to say but stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the fourteen year old boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes stop in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized Danny. "Hey! You're Danny Phantom!" he said giddily. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He was still getting used to this when he was in his human form.

"Uh, yah. How much were you going to say it cost to get this delivered? I have things to do so I can't get it to my girlfriend personally." Danny replied as he dug in his pocket for his wallet, hoping he had enough.

"Oh don't you worry about it! On the house! But can I get your autograph?" the boy asked as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Danny nodded and took the pen and paper. After a moments of writing he gave them back to the kid along with the envelope.

"There you go. The address is on the envelope. And please make sure she gets it before at least seven pm, k?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing! Thanks!" the boy exclaimed as he gazed at his prize. He put it in his pocket and ran off to go deliver messages. Danny smiled and transformed into Phantom, heading to Tucker's for a favor. This had to be the best Valentine's Day ever. It was his first Valentine's Day with Sam, and it had to be absolutely perfect. He landed and knocked on Tucker's door as he changed back. The door opened to reveal his best friend.

"Hey Danny! What's up?" Tucker asked enthusiastically.

"Same old, nothing new. Hey, I was wondering, where is that flower place you were talking about?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Flowers for Sam?" Tucker asked knowingly. Danny blushed and nodded. "Hang on. I'll be right back with the address." Tucker left for a moment and returned with a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Thanks. So are you going out tonight with Valerie?" Danny asked. Tucker let a huge grin spread on his face.

"Yah! We're going to go to the fair tonight. What about you and Sam?" Tucker replied.

"I was planning on taking her to the fair. Also I need flowers and I have a present for her. And sunset on the beach." Danny said, counting them off on his fingers. He paused for a moment. "And hopefully no ghost attacks. This has to be perfect for our first Valentine's Day." Danny finished.

"What's her present? Do you have it with you?" Tucker asked, hoping to see what Sam was getting.

"Yah. Hang on." Danny said as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a string with a beautiful ice crystal hanging on it like a necklace.

"Wow! That's amazing dude!" Tucker exclaimed as he attempted to grab it to take a look. Danny pulled it away.

"Oh no you don't! It took me a lot of energy to make this! I had to make like forty of these things before I got it perfect!" Danny said as he put it back in his pocket. "Anyways, I better go and get those flowers and stuff. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Good luck with Val!" Danny yelled as he transformed and flew off.

"Thanks, and good luck to you too!" Tucker yelled back as he went inside. Danny flew silently through the air, all the while thinking how perfect this night was going to be.

End of chapter one. Most likely only going to be like three or four chapters. I don't know. This is just so I can think of other ideas. Wish me luck and please review! They help me!


	2. Caught at the Bell

This story all takes place in one day. Actually, the last chapter was just to start it. Like I told you before, this is really nothing. Just to help my writer's block. So enjoy!

**Outside Manson Mansion, Amity Park, 6:59 pm-**

Danny landed in front of the door of Sam's mansion. He transformed into his human self and switched the large red roses into his other hand so he could reach into his pocket for the necklace. He looked at it and took a deep breath.

_Ding Dong!_

The door opened to reveal Jeremy and Pamela Manson. They looked down at the nervous Danny. They still didn't like him, but what could they do? Sam would never let him go. Danny gulped.

"Uh, hi there Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Is Sam ready yet?" Danny managed to ask. He was so nervous. This had to be perfect.

"She's almost ready. Wait here and we'll go see." Pamela said coldly as they shut the door in Danny's face. Danny tended to calm down a bit once they were gone. That is until his ghost sense went off.

"Awww man…" Danny said as an ecto blast blasted out of nowhere in front of him-destroying the ice crystal necklace he had worked so hard on! Danny's eyes flashed ghostly green as he turned around slowly and looked up. Before he could do anything Skulker was nearly on top of him, trying to tackle him into a net. He clicked a bracelet onto Danny's wrist as he tried to go ghost and covered his mouth so he couldn't yell for help.

Danny struggled to break free but when he couldn't he attempted to grab his phone to call for help. When he got it out Skulker blasted it to the ground, letting it smoke. He cracked Danny's head onto the sidewalk and Danny passed out. Skulker put him into a net and flew off.

**Inside Manson Mansion, Amity Park, 6:59 pm-**

Sam was upstairs brushing her hair quickly yet again before Danny arrived.

_Ding Dong!_

Sam snapped up from where she was sitting and started to run down the steps. She stopped abruptly when she saw that her parents had answered the door. There was no way she was leaving with Danny if her parents were standing right there. A few seconds passed and they closed the door, turning around to head up the stairs to talk to her.

"Was that Danny?" Sam asked, backing away, hoping with all her might that they didn't try to force a pretty pink dress on her.

"Sweetheart, please don't go out with that Danny! It's dangerous!" Jeremy and Pamela pleaded. Another look brought them to see Sam's normal attire. "And put something nice on if your going to go out at all!" Sam sighed loudly.

"One: I'm going out with Danny. Two: It's not dangerous. Just because he's part ghost doesn't mean he's dangerous to be around. Are you forgetting who saved the worlds? And three: I am not going to where anything besides this! Danny likes the way I dress. He doesn't judge me." Sam replied. She mumbled the last part about judging quietly under her breath.

Her parents gave pleading looks but eventually gave up. Sam's cell phone started ringing. She took it out and saw it was Danny. She knew he was right outside but she answered anyway.

"Danny? I'm coming hold on." Sam said before she heard the sound of an object on cement. "Danny? Danny are you there?" Sam pushed her way down the steps past her parents. She opened the door and looked all around. No sign of Danny whatsoever. She looked down to see several things on the ground. A smoking bouquet of large red roses, a smoking cell phone in several pieces, a string, and small shards of ice. She bent down and picked up the smoking bits of phone. The screen still showed who the person was trying to call. It showed Sam's picture. Danny had been trying to call for help.

There is chapter two. Please review. (no rhyme intended).


	3. Discovering Skulker's Girlfriend

Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

**Ghost Zone, 7:06 pm-**

Danny woke up from being out for a couple minutes. His head throbbed from being banged into the hard cement. Danny groaned, gaining Skulker's attention. He viciously shook the bag, causing Danny more of a headache. Skulker laughed loudly at the amusement at Danny trying to phase out.

"Nice try, whelp. That bracelet you're wearing de-activated your powers to fly, phase, and your ecto-beams. And it will make sure no tracking devices can find you. But its effects should've sank in by now so…" Skulker said as he reached into the net, taking off the bracelet. Danny attempted to phase through the net but nothing happened. Then the thought of his specially planned night with Sam and it being ruined made Danny terribly angry.

"Why. Do. You. Always. Have. To. Catch. Me. At. The. Most. Important. Times?" Danny yelled, each word accompanied by attempts of escape. He thrashed in the net angrily and ferociously. "This was supposed to be the perfect night! And you ruined it!" Danny was so mad he was practically in tears now. Skulker pressed a button, activating the net to severely shock Danny into silence.

"I caught you so that I would have a present for my girlfriend." Skulker stated matter-of-factly. Danny couldn't help but talk back.

"Oh, so you do have a girlfriend? I thought you only were saying that on that one fishing trip so you would have a reason for trying to catch me." Danny sneered. This earned Danny another excruciating shock of pain, instantly shutting Danny up. Danny sighed in defeat and silently tried to make another crystal for Sam, wondering who could possibly be putting up with Skulker. Maybe they would be nice enough to let him go. This is what Danny kept in mind, in hopes of fixing this terrible night. But all hope was lost when he saw where Skulker was heading. There lie a lair in front of them with a sign saying:

Ember's Lair. Do not enter-Or else.

_This isn't going to be good…_Danny though silently to himself.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 7:12 pm-**

Sam ran up the steps of Fenton Works and knocked loudly at the door, waiting for somebody to come to the door. The door opened to reveal Jazz, slightly confused at the sight of Sam there without Danny.

"Hey Sam. Where's Danny? Aren't you two supposed to go out tonight?" Jazz questioned, obviously confused.

"I honestly don't exactly know where he is. He came over to pick me up, but when I came to the door all's that was there was his phone, smoking and in bits and pieces, smoking flowers, and what I'm guessing to be what he planned on giving me. When I checked the security cameras it showed that he had put up a fight with Skulker. Skulker won and flew off with him, so I came here, assuming he would've brought him into the Ghost Zone." Sam explained as fast as she possibly could. A look of shocked surprised fell on Jazz's face.

"Oh no! Let's go see if we can find him with the Booomerang." Jazz said as she let Sam in. They ran down to the basement and started up the Specter Speeder and grabbed the stupidly named tracking device. Jazz ran over to the DNA lock and pressed her finger onto the large red button.

_Incorrect DNA._ Said the robotic female voice. Jazz pressed it harder. _Incorrect DNA._

"How is that possible? I thought it activated with Fenton DNA." Sam inquired. Jazz typed some stuff in and saw that somebody had changed the button to read only Danny's DNA. It was also blocked by a code. "Well, the code is obvious. He changed it the moment we started going out. Try Sam Fenton." Sam suggested. Jazz typed it in.

_Incorrect password. Please try again._

"OK, well now that that didn't work, we obviously know that Skulker changed it. Let's try…Whelp." Jazz said as she typed it in.

_Incorrect password. Please try again._

"Dang it! Let's try the hint button." Jazz said as she clicked on the small grey button. On the screen said: 'Girlfriend's name'. A confused look crept across Jazz and Sam's faces. "Skulker has a girlfriend? Well we didn't know that! How are we going to figure that one out?"

"OK. So let's just try the Booomerang." Sam said as she picked the device up. She pressed some buttons and then said what she had in mind. "If this finds Danny, it'll find another portal that we can enter through." Sam explained. She cleared her voice. "Find Danny!" A moment went by and nothing happened.

_Ecto-signature not found. _Said the robotic female voice from the device. Both Sam and Jazz tried over and over and over again. At last they both sat down in defeat, trying to think of a way to save Danny.

End of chapter 3. Please review!


	4. Kisses and Waiting for Danny

Yah here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

**Ember's Lair, Ghost Zone, 7:12 pm-**

Skulker landed in front of the doors to Ember's lair. He looked down at Danny who was silent, working on a crystal for Sam. He looked so sad. So beaten. Skulker pulled his attention away from his prey and knocked on the door. He hid Danny behind his back for a surprise. The large purple doors opened slowly.

"Your late." Ember stated simply. "I'm sorry. I had to go get your present." Skulker replied. Ember got an excited look on her face.

"Oh really? What did you get me?" Ember asked as she batted her eyelashes lovingly. Skulker paused for a moment and looked behind him to see the sulky ghost boy in the net.

"Tell you what. I need to get it ready. You go inside and I'll be inside in a minute, k love?" Skulker said lovingly. Ember agreed and went inside to wait. The moment Ember had closed the door Skulker swung Danny in front of him. "OK, look whelp. When I go in there you don't say one word, got it?" Skulker said menacingly. Danny nodded and continued to work on the crystal. "And quit working on whatever you're making!" Danny shoved the almost perfect crystal in a pocket and was silent as Skulker tightened the netting, squeezing Danny in there even more, making it to where he couldn't barely move at all. They phased through the doors with a large smile on his mechanical face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart!" Skulker said as he held up a rather scared Danny.

Ember came flying towards them and kissed Skulker. "Oh gross…" Danny murmured, feeling as if he was going to puke. Both Skulker and Ember turned to him.

"Oh shut it, Dipstick!" Ember exclaimed as she turned back to Skulker. "Thank you so much! Now that he's out of the way I can finally plan on my next concert!" Ember said as Skulker shocked Danny for the comment he had made. He dropped him on the ground and Ember and Skulker embraced themselves in a hug.

After about an hour of them making googly eyes at each other Ember busted out in a song for Skulker, which to Danny's opinion, that was terrible and gut wrenching. This was going to be some night for Danny.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 8:15 pm-**

"So. Any ideas? I've got nothing." Jazz said tiredly. Sam sighed and looked down at her piece of paper that had all of the ideas written out.

"Well, we tried tracking Skulker. But whatever he used to hide Danny's DNA, must be working on him too." Sam replied, also very tired. They had been sitting there for an hour, trying out idea after idea after idea. Nothing they had come up with had worked. "We can't get into the Ghost Zone at all due to Skulker actually having a girlfriend-ew. Our only hope is to wait until morning where we can hope Danny will have already escaped, or we have to find a portal to the Ghost Zone, which, is nearly impossible." Sam sighed in defeat. She got up and straightened out her skirt. "Call me if he comes. I want to let him know that I don't blame him for what happened tonight." Sam said as she walked up the steps.

"I will! And don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back before at least midnight. Danny is strong, he can save himself." Jazz yelled up. She was not only reassuring Sam, she was also reassuring herself. She got up and went upstairs to grab a blanket and a pillow. She was going to camp out in the lab tonight in case Danny came back. When she got back down stairs she sat down and leaned against a wall, hoping that Danny was going to be all right.

OK, well obviously this story isn't finished yet. And guess what? I have a new story! As soon as this is finished, I will get started up on it! Please review!


	5. The Best Valentine's Day Ever

OK. I admit it. I've been lazy about getting back to this story. I'm also having some writer's block on this story 'cause I have another AMAZING story in mind-hopefully it will be amazing. But yeah, if this stinks, please cut me some slack. I'm trying. Enjoy!

**Ember's Lair, Ghost Zone, 9:00 pm-**

Danny sat almost sleeping in the net he had been trapped in for an hour and a half. After about an hour of Ember and Skulker kissing and making googly eyes at each other he had puked a total of five times. And he was trying to hold down another barfing fit so he could avoid Skulker shocking him again. He sighed and continued trying to make the crystal for Sam. Ember took a moment to look over at him. He looked pretty miserable.

"Hey, Dipstick!" Ember called over. Danny's head snapped up as he heard Ember calling him. "Why you look so glum? I mean besides being finally caught and all. I would at least think you would try and escape."

"Can't. Skulker disabled my powers that would benefit in me escaping. The only thing I can do is try and make this." Danny replied sulkily as he held up the crystal. "As for me being so glum, I wouldn't expect you to care, so why bother even explaining?" Ember looked at Skulker, hoping to at least getting an answer from him.

"I caught him right before he was about to take the Goth girl on a Valentine's Day date." Skulker explained plainly. Ember thought for a moment and sighed. The next thing she said surprised Skulker and Danny. She didn't want this, but she knew she just had to.

"Let the dipstick go." Ember finally said. A look of shock fell on Skulker and Danny's face.

"What?" Skulker and Danny said in unison.

"I said let him go. I know what it's like to like somebody and not tell them for ever. Before I died I liked somebody and when I finally decided to tell them I saw him kissing another girl. That led to me writing the song I have and I'd rather not go into details after that." Ember explained, not wanting to say much. Skulker grumbled as he let Danny go. Danny got up and stretched as he felt his power coming back to him.

"Well, um, thanks? I guess." Danny said, clearly lost for words. He looked down at his watch and saw the time. "Nine twelve? Oh man! I am sooo late!" Danny quickly went ghost and started to fly out but something grasped his ankle. He looked around to see Ember tightly threatening to twist his ankle. "Hey! I thought you said I could go!"

"One: Just to make this clear, I'm still your enemy. Two: You're still a Dipstick. And three: If I find out you told anybody, and I mean _anybody_, about what I said about my past life, then I can guarantee you won't be just half ghost." Ember threatened. "Got it?" Danny gulped.

"Got it." Danny replied. Ember let go and Danny flew off. On his way back home he saw several couples. He got a quick beating from Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow. He had to stop and puke when he saw the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady together. And he went completely invisible so that Spectra and Bertrand didn't see him. When he got to the Fenton Portal it was nearly ten. He flew through and saw Jazz on the floor, sleeping. He quickly stopped at the control panel and cancelled the new password and DNA activation button back to normal. He saw Jazz stir and he flew out of there, heading to Sam's to tell her how sorry he was. He knew it was late but he just had to say sorry tonight. Guilt ran over his whole body.

**While Jazz pretended to sleep-**

Jazz looked up to see Danny changing the password quickly. He muttered something about saying sorry to Sam and flew off. Jazz sat up and grabbed her phone to call Sam.

**Back to Danny-**

Danny floated next to Sam's window that was covered with a curtain. He took out the necklace and some flowers he had picked at the park before he flew to Sam's house. He tapped on the window, hoping with all he could hope for, that Sam wouldn't be too mad once he was able to explain. There was silence. He tapped the window again. He was about to tap once more when the curtains opened and Sam looked out the window. She opened the window and motioned for Danny to come in. He came in and landed.

"Sam, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'm not trying to make excuses, but Skulker caught me, and I couldn't get away, and-" Danny was silenced as Sam planted her lips on his. At first Danny was surprised that Sam was obviously not mad, but then he closed his eyes as they kissed. Sam pulled away and looked at Danny.

"I know." That's all she said. Danny shifted his feet uneasily and looked down, completely guilt stricken. Sam saw how guilty Danny was about not having the perfect night for her. "Just because it's a little late, doesn't mean we can't still have our special night." Danny looked up at Sam. He handed her the flowers.

"I had some others for you, but I guess since you know, you saw what happened to them…" Danny said as he handed Sam the flowers. They were nothing spectacular, but Sam put them in a vase anyways.

"They're lovely." Sam said as she walked back over to Danny.

"Close your eyes." Danny told Sam. She did and Danny walked behind her. He grabbed the stringed ice crystal out of his pocket and put it around Sam's neck and fastening it into place. Sam felt the coolness on her neck. "OK. You can open them now." Sam opened her eyes and lifted the crystal up in front of her face. As she twirled it slightly the lights from her lamps and such bent the colors and sent sparkles and colors across the room.

"Danny. It's-it's-beautiful!" Sam exclaimed, tears of joy in her eyes. She turned around to see Danny. The look on his face was relief that Sam liked it and wasn't mad. Danny opened his mouth to say something and then hesitated before talking.

"Do you still want to go out? I mean, I know it's late, and if you don't I completely understand." Danny said nervously. He rubbed his neck, as he always did when he was nervous. Sam smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked as she stepped towards Danny. Danny smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"You'll see." Danny said he was about to fly them out the window. "Hey, what about your parents?"

"Don't worry about them. After what happened, I am completely entitled to a night out with you. No matter how late, no matter what they think of you." Sam replied. "Oh wait! I forgot your present!" Danny let her down and she ran over to her closet and started to look for the present. She took out a slightly flat box, about two inches thick, and handed it to Danny. "It's not as good as your present, but I hope you like it." Danny took it and unwrapped it. It was a scrapbook of every picture they had taken since they had gotten together.

"I love it. Is it all right if I keep it here until I drop you off when our date is done?" Danny asked as he set it down and picked Sam back up, bridal style. Sam nodded and he flew them out the window. Forgetting the small events that almost prevented their night together, this was looking out to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

There. I know it didn't really have much of a plot, but like I said. It was just to cure my writer's block. And may I proudly say, it worked! I will be coming out with a new story very soon. Please review on what you thought of this one!


End file.
